megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Cold Man
}} is an ice-themed Robot Master appearing in Mega Man & Bass. Cold Man was originally a refrigerator used to preserve prehistoric D.N.A. from dinosaurs at absolute zero in Dr. Light's laboratory before being modified into a guard robot by King.Cold Man - Rockman & Forte official website Cold Man attacks by using spiked Ice Walls that he creates by opening the freezer in his body. He can also cause areas to freeze from a distance. He releases Mokumokumo enemies from his head to slow the player's movement and get in the way. Cold Man is one of the first three selectable bosses in the game. Defeating Cold Man allows the player to select Burner Man and Pirate Man. Strategy Cold Man's primary means of attack is creating his Ice Wall, a spiked, rectangular block of ice, and pushing it toward Mega Man/Bass. The block will bounce off of the wall and be destroyed as it slams into the other wall. This means the player must jump over it twice in order to avoid getting hit. After this attack, Cold Man will jump toward Mega Man a tiny bit, then repeat the attack. After a certain amount of damage, Cold Man will start creating Mokumokumos before his attack. These enemies will float toward the player, and will render him unable to jump if they make contact. It is a good idea to destroy this enemy before attacking Cold Man. His weakness is Lightning Bolt. The Mega Buster/Bass Buster and Wave Burner are also fine weapons to use against him. Data ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data Stage enemies Enemies in Cold Man's stage: *'Sub-boss:' Snoler *Batton M64 *Mokumokumo (Appears with Cold Man during the boss battle.) *Dodonpa Cannon *Metall SV *Monopellern *Penpen EV *Rabbiton *Spinning Gabyoall Other media Manga Cold Man and King's other robots appear in the Rockman 8 manga, but with the exception of Pirate Man, they leave shortly after their appearance. In the manga Rockman & Forte, Cold Man creates a snowfall in summer from the top of a high tower, and fights against Mega Man. After his defeat, Dr. Wily turned Cold Man into a refrigerator and placed him in Auto's room. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Cold Man appears in the ''Mega Man'' comic from Archie Comics, making his first appearance in the Worlds Collide crossover with the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' comic also produced by Archie. Cold Man appears as part of a large army of Robot Masters who appear to attack Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, and their allies. Gallery R&FColdMan.png|Cold Man in the Rockman & Forte manga. R&FColdManB.png|Cold Man in the Rockman & Forte manga. Coldman bust.png|Bustshot sprite of Cold Man. MM&BColdMan.png|Cold Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *Cold Man was called "Freezer Man" in his early sketch, and his body was more similar to a normal freezer.Mega Man Official Complete Works Perhaps his name was changed to avoid confusion with an already existing Freeze Man from Mega Man 7. *Cold Man will gain some health if he is attacked by his own weapon, Ice Wall. **This makes him the second known ice-themed Robot Master to regain health from his own weapon since Freeze Man with his Freeze Cracker. *Cold Man's weakness is the Lightning Bolt, but Wave Burner can still do considerable damage to him. The only other ice-themed Robot Masters to share his weakness to electricity rather than fire are Ice Man (Thunder Beam) and Tundra Man (Scramble Thunder). **Cold Man also shares his weakness to electricity with Avalanche Yeti from Mega Man X8. This makes Yeti the only ice-themed Mega Man X boss to have this property. *Cold Man is one of five ice-themed robots who create ice sculptures. The other four are Chill Penguin, Blizzard Buffalo, Frost Man, and Fenri Lunaedge. Also, he and Frost Man are the only ones from the original Mega Man series to have this talent. *Poler Kamrous from Mega Man Zero 2 uses an attack similar to Cold Man's Ice Wall. *The reason Cold Man does not like the El Nino effect is because it is a phenomenon that causes the weather to be warmer than usual. References es:Cold Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man & Bass bosses Category:King Numbers Category:Ice Robot Masters Category:Archie Comics Classic characters